


"It's not going down!"

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Funny (I hope), M/M, Victuuri Week, skin contact, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Phichit is unsure of the cryptic conversation going on between Yuuri and a half naked Viktor, but all he knows is that it just will-not-go-down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we're halfway through Victuuri Week! As I mentioned in my last story, from here on out they will be more focused on humor and fluff. Although today's contains a bit of sinnamon, I hope it's as funny as it was in my head. 
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for your support with the rest of my Victuuri week stories and thank you for all the kudos I've received! Please enjoy!

Phichit Chulanont was sitting on the couch of Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment across from the former. Living thousands of miles apart, they had decided to invite Phichit to their home for a week-long vacation. Currently, Yuuri and Phichit were comparing pictures on their phones while Viktor had remained out of sight, up until now, that is.

“Yuuri! Come here, I need your help!” Viktor called across the apartment. Phichit looked at Yuuri, curious to see what he planned to do.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri called back.

“Well I’m not dressed so I can’t come out and I wanted to get ready but it’s not going down.”

“What isn’t going down?” Yuuri asked.

“You know, from when you took your shower.”

Phichit looked at Yuuri with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to make of the strange conversation unraveling in front of him.

Yuuri sighed. He felt it would be rude to leave his company alone, especially since he hadn’t seen Phichit in person since their last competition. He sat on the sofa contemplating what to do. At that moment Viktor peeked out from behind a door further down the hallway. He was naked save for a towel around his waist and was staring wide eyed at Yuuri.

“How do I make it go down?”

“Just, you know,” Yuuri made an up and down jerking motion. “Force it out using that.”

“But it never works when I do it, you’re much better at it than me,” Viktor pouted. Phichit was giving Yuuri a concerned look, but his hands were by his phone, ready to post if anything worth mentioning were to happen.

“Besides,” Viktor continued, “it’s your fault that it got this way!”

Yuuri resigned himself with a sigh and stood up, ready to go assist his fiancé. Immediately Phichit jumped to his feet, already frantically typing away at his phone. 

“Well, Yuuri it’s been fun but, I’m gonna go out for a bit. You two should have some privacy.”

Yuuri looked at Phichit with a quizzical look. “But you practically just got here! It will only take a minute anyway so you can just wait here-“

“No, no I’m fine! I’ll be back later!” And with that, he was out the door in a blur.

Yuuri could only stare, uncertain of what had just taken place. Realizing his fiancé was waiting, he went to join him. Viktor was in the bathroom, the towel still loosely hanging around his waist.

“Ah Yuuri, finally! I really want to take a shower but it’s still clogged!” 

Viktor watched as his partner took the plunger from beside the sink and began applying it to the bathtub drain until the shallow layer of water began draining out. “Is that really so hard?”

“Thank you Yuuri!” Viktor remarked as he hugged him. “But why did Phichit leave so soon? I didn’t even get time to freshen up and see him!”

“I don’t know, he was acting kind of strange. I wonder why.”

“Well, if he’s gone…” Viktor said as he traced a hand over Yuuri’s back. “It’s alright to get dirty is you’re about to freshen up anyway. Besides, the water still needs some time to drain…” His hand had already travelled down to Yuuri’s ass, caressing it gently. Yuuri silently thanked Phichit for his sudden departure as they locked lips and slid down against the wall and onto the floor.  
The water had already drained fully for a good while before Viktor’s shower took place.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, the story got its idea from a scenario that took place with my brother. He asked me why the water wasn't going down in the bathroom, and I who forgot the name for a plunger, just made the jerking motion in hopes that he would understand. To be honest, I'm not sure he did!


End file.
